


Дыши

by Archie_Wynne, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: высокий рейтинг [2]
Category: Hack/Slash
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: ...А пока Кэсси просто слушает, как дышит Влад. Вдох-выдох. Это лучший и самый правильный звук на всей ебаной земле.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: высокий рейтинг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652269





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

> Мат, насилие. Пейринг автором не предполагается, но кому как видится.

_Вдох-выдох._  
  
За этот мотель они не заплатили. Похуй. Завтра они вытащат ночного смотрителя из шкафа с швабрами, Влад немного надрежет скотч на его запястьях самым концом мачете — нечего слишком упрощать пленнику задачку. Смотритель, когда освободится, разумеется, вызовет копов, наплетет им с три короба ужасов про мелкую злобную девчонку-гота и здоровенного монстра в противогазе. Не привыкать. У копов более чем хватало работы и до появления слэшеров, если и не махнут на этот раз рукой — херня. Как будто впервые скрываться.  
  
Надоело только спать в краденых тачках. Угони хоть лимузин с салоном на ебучем лебяжьем пуху — все равно после двух-трех ночей ломит шею от сна на сиденье. Правда, как-то раз у Кэсси и Влада был дом на колесах — всего пару недель.  
  
Потом они спустили его с крутого откоса в один из южных каньонов и смотрели, как горит. Слэшеры остались в фургоне — трое, они были еще подростками при жизни — мальцы из школьной футбольной команды, немного помладше Кэсси. Воскресли после крушения автобуса. Распяли своего тренера на крестовине из связанных вместе его же кишками бамперов, поставили это произведение современного искусства на обочине — так Кэсси и Влад и вышли на их след. Хорошо держались, уродцы: сначала казалось, что они из числа пострадавших в аварии школьников. Как же!  
  
Те, кто выжил в крушении автобуса на самом деле — на них эти мерзавцы объявили охоту. Кэсси с Владом потом видели последствия. Оторванные головы, дорожная пыль покрывает остекленелые глаза. Обглоданные конечности, облепленные жадными мухами. Облезлый ворон деловито ковыряется в расползающемся вокруг переломанных ребер мясном месиве. Ободранные мальчишки с голодным взглядом — на обочине, засохшая кровь буреет на спортивных куртках — красное на красном. «Помогите нам». «Подвезите нас».  
  
Чем больше слэшер, немертвый, похож на живого человека, чем лучше он умеет закосить под живого — тем омерзительнее.  
  
Тем с большим облегчением выдыхаешь, когда бита проламывает его пустую, тупую и злобную черепушку.  
  
_Вдох. Выдох._  
  
Кэсси не замечала, чтобы слэшеры дышали. У них, наверное, и сердце не бьется — дьявол знает, что вообще поддерживает эти гниющие туши; разве что чистая злоба. Говорят, чтобы стать одним из них, нужно умереть, по-настоящему страдая и полным гнева. Живых слэшеров не бывает, и при жизни в такого монстра не превратиться, хотя болтают разное — слэшеров боятся, как чумы. Влада тоже боятся, его не раз принимали за одного из них, Кэсси сама в первый раз ошиблась, но нет, он не такой.  
  
Влад — живой. Он дышит.  
  
Влад родился уродцем, как и Кэсси. Хренов фрик, уродливая туша с мощными мускулами и дурацкой дыхалкой. Все врачи мира бессильны в их случае. Не перекроишь ДНК дочки слэшера Кэсси Хак, не превратишь и Влада в фотомодель — да и хотя бы в подобие унылого непримечательного парня; ничего не сделаешь с этой неуклюжей горой мышц под сизой кожей. Не исправишь то, что однажды легкие Влада, слишком хилые для такой туши, просто не справятся с своей задачей — раньше, чем очередной слэшер все же вспорет ему живот или перегрызет горло. Разве кому-то под силу справиться с Владом? Только не им, не этим блядским зомби-уродам. Но это...  
  
Тихий шелест дыхания. _Вдох._ Кэсси замирает, слушает, сама не дыша.  
  
_Выдох._  
  
Кэсси лежит на узкой койке в мотеле. Ночь. Тускло-желтый, болезненный свет лампы. Это нереально тупо, но Влад не любит спать в темноте; охрененный детина с мачете — и порой как ребенок, который боится бугимена из шкафа. Южная летняя ночь душная и безветренная, приоткрытое окно едва ли спасает. Запах плохо простиранных простыней — затхлость старой ткани, пыль, дешевый порошок — щекочет ноздри. За картонно тонкой стеной стонет и бьется какая-то трахающаяся парочка. Кэсси зло прикусывает губу, ударяет кулаком в стену — от души, до содранных костяшек.  
  
Мешают.  
  
«Я буду с тобой. До последнего вздоха». Пошлятина. Дурак. Хуев ты романтик.  
  
Кэсси крепко зажмуривается, чтобы не разреветься, прогоняет перед глазами недавнее: школьный автобус, дети-монстры, футбольный Иисус в спортивной форме, горящий фургон. Никаких соплей, ей хочется сжечь весь мир, вычистить его от этой заразы, чтобы просто легче дышалось, блядь! Злость всегда помогает Кэсси, делает ее сильнее и спокойнее.  
  
Когда Кэсси умрет, она непременно вернется такой же тварью. В жопу это.  
  
Кэсси не хочет никогда, ни в жизни, ни после смерти, слышать его «последний вздох». Хотя бы потому, что когда-нибудь, верит Кэсси, когда она успокоит достаточно немертвых мудаков и смерть все же ее настигнет, это Влад собственноручно оторвет ей башку, польет бензином из бака очередного угнанного авто и подожжет. Никому другому Кэсси не доверила бы такое важное дело.  
  
Когда-нибудь это случится.  
  
А пока она просто слушает, как дышит Влад.  
  
_Вдох-выдох._  
  
Это лучший и самый правильный звук на всей ебаной земле.


End file.
